La conejita y el lobo
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: Mikan es una tímida chica, que se encuentra con unos pervertidos en el tren cuando vuelve a casa. Natsume un chico lindo y admirado por las chicas de la zona, es su salvador. ¿Qué sucederá con "la conejita" cuando "el lobo" se ofrezca voluntariamente a enseñarle a no mostrarse indefensa? [Adaptación] Espero que la disfruten. [Terminado]
1. Primer beso

**Hola! esta es una adaptación del manga "Dame mas" la verdad no me acuerdo del autor, prometo buscarlo, creo que era ****Mayu Shinjo****, bueno espero que les guste ^^ Por cierto la imagen es del manga original **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La conejita y el lobo**

_Mikan es una tímida chica, que se encuentra con unos pervertidos en el tren cuando vuelve a casa. Natsume un chico lindo y admirado por las chicas de la zona, es su salvador. ¿Qué sucederá con "la conejita" cuando "el lobo" se ofrezca voluntariamente a enseñarle a no mostrarse indefensa?_

**- Capitulo i -**

**Primer beso**

Un día como cualquier otro, es verano, 4 de la tarde ¿Cómo se la hora? bien pues voy tomando el tren que me llevara a casa después de un día de escuela. Es un día caluroso, peor, para los que viajamos en esos hornos, llamados trenes, los cuales siento que explotaran por la cantidad de gente que sube a ellos.

**- Hey no empujes –** me dijo una chica que se encontraba atrás de mi, después de que un hombre me aventara al momento de que entrara al tren… "¡Pero si yo no fui!" pensé, pero alguien como yo, que tiene la escusa pensada, no se anima a decirlo… lo cual es algo difícil de soportar… a veces odio mi forma de ser…

Lo único bueno del asunto es que solo tengo que aguantar tres estaciones… solo eso… ¿Qué podría pasar? suspiro… odiaba los días de verano hacia tanto… esperen un momento… Alguien me está tocando ¿El trasero?... ¿Por qué?... calma Mikan… respira…

Me estremecí… al sentir que ahora era dos manos las que se posaban en mi parte trasera. ¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto? Pensé, quería llorar, tenía miedo, no podía ni gritar, sentía como lentamente subían mi falda… como odiaba a los pervertidos…

¡Basta! pensé cuando sentía sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda… me sentí avergonzada por no hacer nada… tenía mucho miedo… y mas al escuchar sus risas burlonas. Me siento tan avergonzada que no puedo ni hablar… sentía como mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos…

**- Bas… -** trate de pronunciar pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me interrumpió.

**- ¡Basta! –** Decía un chico pelinegro mientras sostenía una de las manos de los pervertidos. **– Por eso me caen tan mal los "desesperados" – **dijo mientras me vea a los ojos, fue cuando pude ver ese color carmesí en ellos.

**- Natsume… -** susurro uno de los chicos, "¿Natsume?" pensé… en algún lugar había escuchado su nombre, espera… ¿No será…? No me digas que es… Natsume Hyuga. Pensé mientras lo veía detenidamente… su cabello color del azabache, esa mirada seria color carmesí… era él.

**- **_**Próxima estación Korinji… Korinji… Las personas que bajen…**_** -** se acucho por los interlocutores del tren… lo cual hizo que apartara mi vista de Natsume…

**- ¡Tonta! no te quedes ahí parada bajemos… -** me ordeno Natsume sacándome de mis pensamientos, sentí como bruscamente me tomo del brazo y bajamos del tren.

**- Ah –** Pronuncie, al sentir como mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al sentir a Natsume tan cerca de mi… parece mentira… fui salvada por Natsume Hyuga…Este chico es el sueño de las chicas de la zona, ellas cuentan que asiste a un famoso colegio… es muy lindo y popular, ahora me doy cuenta que es cierto… ¡El mismísimo Natsume me salvo! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Pensaba mientras sentía como Natsume me jalaba del brazo… la verdad es que el jamás me intereso ya que algunas personas contaban que era un vago… pero ahora… Después de lo que hizo por mí, por alguna razón me siento atraída por él.

Llegamos debajo de un puente, muy desolado el lugar , por cierto… estábamos en silencio hasta que el me hablo… **- Oye –** dijo, mientras me miraba fijamente … ¡Kya! ahora que lo veo de cerca es realmente muy lindo… además de alto… con razón es muy perseguido por las chicas, pensé mientras me ponía aun más nerviosa y gracias a eso me sonrojaba aun mas…

**- ¡Oye! –** grito al ver que permanecía callada observándolo… siempre hago lo mismo, me pierdo en mis pensamientos…

**- Ah… Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado… me llamo Mikan Sakura… - **decía con nerviosismo, mientras jugaba con mis manos y le sonreía con dulzura…

**- Eso ya lo sé –** contesto con indiferencia… lo cual hizo que me desconcertara… ¿Cómo podía saber de mi? yo no soy muy popular**… - Eres la pequeña Mikan a la que le puedes hacer lo que quieras… - **decía con una sonrisa torcida, lo cual me alerto.

**- Este… -** trate de decir… pero una vez mas no podía ¿Qué significaba eso?

No supe en qué momento Natsume se acerco demasiado a mí, solo me podía sentir atrapada entre el muro del puente y su cuerpo **– Parece que hagan lo que hagan, no eres capaz de decir que no… por esa razón los pervertidos te buscan… -** termino de decir aun sin quitar esa sonrisa que me ponía aun más nerviosa**.- No opones resistencia –**

No podía creer que la gente piense eso de mi… **- Eso es falso –** dije, sin embargo Natsume fue acortando su distancia y me tomo de la barbilla

**- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – **pregunto, pero antes de que pudiera contestar sentí sus labios sobre los míos, trate de alejarlo, sin embargo lentamente sentí como su lengua entraba en mi boca para explorarlo todo, tal vez fue mi falta de oxigeno la que me ayudo a alejarlo…

**- ¡NO! –** grite al empujarlo… Natsume Hyuga me había robado mi primer beso…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^ si quieren leer el manga lo encuentran en mi perfil el link… esta adaptación durara mmm creo que son 5 capítulos (así lo dividí yo) es un manga One-shot, ustedes se preguntaran… y ¿El lemon? jajá pues lo verán en el siguiente capítulo… **_**"Primera vez" **_

**Nos vemos se cuidan… recuerden que nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo adapto por que una amiga lo pidió ^^ **

**Cuídense XD**


	2. Primera vez

**Hola! aquí nuevamente con el segundo capítulo ^^ espero que les guste XD**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La conejita y el lobo**

_Mikan es una tímida chica, que se encuentra con unos pervertidos en el tren cuando vuelve a casa. Natsume un chico lindo y admirado por las chicas de la zona, es su salvador. ¿Qué sucederá con "la conejita" cuando "el lobo" se ofrezca voluntariamente a enseñarle a no mostrarse indefensa?_

**- Capitulo II – **

**Primera vez**

No lo podía creer… Natsume me había robado ¡Mi primer beso! - **¡¿Qué haces?!** – sí, lo sé una pregunta bastante tonta, pero la verdad era que estaba más confundida que nada…

Escuche la risa burlona de Natsume mientras me lanzaba una miraba bastante inquietante… y comenzaba a verme de pies a cabeza… - **Pareces una conejita en un callejón sin salida** – dijo, mientras se tocaba los labios…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Natsume me aventó contra la pared y comenzó a acariciar uno de mis senos - **¡n…no!** - trate de decir, sin embargo el no se detuvo con sus caricias, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla derecha mientras sonreía al escucharme gemir, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

- **Cuanto más te resistas, mas se excitara la sangre del lobo** – dijo con voz ronca mientras apretaba mas mi pecho y me daba un leve beso en los labios – **Tu mera existencia es una molestia…** - termino mientras lanzaba un suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ese momento lo aproveche para escapar sin embargo Natsume fue más rápido que yo y me sostuvo fuertemente del brazo… mientras me aventaba nuevamente hacia la pared, pero esta vez Natsume me sostuvo de espaldas a él y me sujeto ambas manos por la espalda.

¿Me está insinuando que el que me pasen estas cosas son culpa mía? pensé mientras Natsume comenzaba a desabotonar mi blusa… - ¡No! – grite al sentir que él metía sus manos debajo de mi sostén y comenzaba a acariciar mi piel desnuda, sin embargo… por más que me resista… yo… no puedo…

- **¿Entendiste?** – Susurro en mi oído, después sujeto mis rostro – **vas a ser solo mi presa…** - dijo mientras me abrazaba posesivamente – **Así que para no volver a verte…** - decía mientras se desasía de mis sostén y me quitaba completamente la blusa – **mostrándote indefensa ante otros hombres… ** - me dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente - **Te voy a dar unas lecciones…** - termino mientras me sujeta de la barbilla.

¿Qué hago? pensé al sentir nuevamente los labios de Natsume sobre los míos y lentamente fueron bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho, el corazón comenzó a latirme muy rápido… al sentir los la boca de Natsume sobre uno de mis senos… por alguna razón podía sentir los deseos de Natsume para que fuera solo suya… era un sentimiento demasiado excitante… pero aun así me sentía rara…

Se supone que me está forzando a hacer cosas malas en un lugar público… pero…no puedo creer que me guste tanto – **Nat…** - trate de decir su nombre, sin embargo al sentir que su mano se dirigía hacia mi intimidad y comenzaba a explorarla comencé a suspirar…

Nuevamente me coloco de espaldas a él, me sostuve de la pared ya que las piernas comenzaban a fallarme… voltee hacia él y vi que comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón…

- **¡No! ¡No lo hagas! **– grite al sentirlo cerca de mí, pero no me hizo caso – **Duele** – sollocé, mi primera vez – **Duele **– repetí al sentir como mis lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas – **duele** – dije nuevamente mientras me aferraba a la pared como si de eso dependiera mi vida, pero el dolor y el placer comenzaron a invadirme al mismo tiempo en que Natsume me abrazaba fuertemente… no puedo creer que me este haciendo esto… pensé mientras sentía como todo terminaba…

- **Mañana súbete al mismo tren** – ordeno antes de irse… - **Te voy a estar esperando…** - después se fue sin decirme nada mas… la verdad pensé que mi primera vez seria mas romántica … sin embargo no pude resistirme y deje que me quitara hasta la virginidad… por eso odio mi personalidad…

"_Yo te voy a enseñar"_ recordé lo que me había dicho Natsume… ¿en verdad podre cambiar mi personalidad si hago lo que Natsume Hyuga me dice?

**Continuara…**

**Bueno como ven esta historia está algo extraña ^^ pero espero que las entretenga un rato… bueno el siguiente capítulo se llama "Decisión" **

**Por cierto antes de irme, solo me queda darle las gracias a Yanelix, maylu-liya y camilaflordeloto Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**

**Adiós se :D**


	3. Decisión

**Hola, lamento la tardanza… ^^ Recuerden que esta es una adaptación del manga "Dame mas" si lo quieren leer, el link está en mi perfil para que puedan descargarlo XD**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La conejita y el lobo**

_Mikan es una tímida chica, que se encuentra con unos pervertidos en el tren cuando vuelve a casa. Natsume un chico lindo y admirado por las chicas de la zona, es su salvador. ¿Qué sucederá con "la conejita" cuando "el lobo" se ofrezca voluntariamente a enseñarle a no mostrarse indefensa?_

**- Capítulo III – **

**Decisión**

Al día siguiente me dirigía a la escuela como de costumbre, sin embargo aun me inquietaba lo que había pasado la tarde de ayer… pero aparte todos mis pensamientos cuando escuche que una de mis amigas me llamaba

- **Mikan** – grito Ana, mientras se acercaba a mi corriendo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera por lo menos saludar, ella hablo – **Ayer ¿Natsume y tu…?** – pregunto mientras me señalaba con el dedo. Pero no pudo terminar ya que se percato de algo que había en mi cuello - **¡Ha! ¿Qué es eso?** – me pregunto horrorizada

- **¿Qué?** – pronuncie, ya que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba

- **¡Eso! ¡Mírate! **– Grito mientras señalaba mi cuello… - **¡Es un chupetón!** – Grito mientras su cara se volvía completamente roja, yo trate de ver, pero obviamente una persona no puede ver su propio cuello – **Mikan… ¿acaso ayer con Natsume…?** – pregunto Ana con pánico

- **No… Para nada** – la interrumpí antes de que terminara su pregunta… ¡No se podían enterar!

- **Lo sabia** – dijo Ana – **Es imposible que alguien como Natsume, este detrás de ti** – concluyo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio

- **Seguramente se quedo embobada y le pico algún bicho** – contesto Sumire a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a nosotras

- **¿Entonces ayer vi mal?** – se pregunto Ana a si misma

Yo permanecí callada, por alguna razón me dolía el que dijeran que Natsume no se fijaría nunca en mi, así que me dirigí al baño, para poder ver las marcas por las cuales Ana se escandalizo… ya que en la mañana no le había prestado mucha atención a mi cuello… y era verdad, ya que al llegar al baño y desabrocharme la blusa, pude apreciar las marcas que Natsume había dejada por mi cuello y pecho…

Sin embrago estas marcas parecen picaduras de algún insecto, lo cual no levantara sospechas frente a los demás. Además, ahora que lo pienso Natsume que es tan lindo, no puede gustarle una persona como yo…Lo mejor será que me olvide de todo, como si hubiera sido una pesadilla y nada mas…

Al terminar las clases subo al tren, sin embargo al final tome el mismo tren que ayer… - **¡Ahh!** – dije mientras trataba de pasar entre la gente… pero había demasiada… ¿será que en el fondo estoy deseando…? ¿Encontrarme con Natsume?... ya que mi cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia, y mis ojos están buscándolo inconscientemente entre la multitud…

- **¿eh?** – pronuncie al sentir como una mano me volvió a tocar el trasero… acaso… ¿me volvió a tocar un pervertido? Me estremecí al sentir como comenzaba a acariciarme… nuevamente me invadió el miedo, al sentir como su mano subía a mi pecho y comenzaba a apretarlo… es como si supiera que soy incapaz de gritar…

Que cruel… pensé al sentir que subía mi falda, así que me arme de valor y mire hacia atrás, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que quien me acariciaba era él… Natsume Hyuga. Quien sonreía burlonamente, pero sin detener sus caricias.

- **¿No te diste cuenta de que era yo? **– Me pregunto, mientras intensificaba sus caricias… - **parece que todavía no conoces mis movimientos** – mis mejillas comenzaron a arder al escuchar cómo me susurraba al oído –**Recuérdalos bien…** - termino de decir mientras metía su mano por debajo de mi falda y comenzaba a acariciar mi intimidad por encima de la tela de mis bragas…

- **No** – suspire… la verdad no aguantaba tanto placer…

- **En un principio no debes disgustarte, ya que estas en este tren tal y como te dije… **- dijo mientras me atraía más a él, yo aparte la mirada, ya que tenia razón… ¡Yo lo había ido a buscar! Sin embargo es como si Natsume, se estuviera divirtiendo, mientras me trata como a un gato… solo acariciándome…

Me sorprendí al sentir como la mano de Natsume salía de debajo de mi falta – _Próxima estación… _- se escucho en el tren, mientras muchas personas se bajaban de él… pude ver a Natsume alejarse ¿Se va a bajar? él volteo a verme desde fuera, como si esperara algo…

Si no me bajo del tren, no tendré que ser su juguete… pensé… pero aun seguía viéndolo… algo me decía que fuera con él… pero si lo hago volverá a lastimarme como la tarde anterior… pero…

- _Se van a cerrar las puertas _– escuche y antes de que lo hicieran salí corriendo del tren… - **¡Voy a bajar!** – grite mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia Natsume… él me recibió de igual manera, con los brazos estirados y me abrazo

- **¿Estas preparada?... de ahora en adelante vas a hacer lo que tú misma elegiste… **- dijo mientras me apretaba mas a él… en ese momento la verdad solo pensaba y deseaba estar cerca de Natsume…

- **Si** – conteste sin pensar… no sabía que las cosas se complicarían con el tiempo…

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? yo he quedado traumada O.O… pero bueno, antes de irme me gustaría dale las gracias a eve-tsuki, Mia-Sakura-Himesama, maylu-liya, camilaflordeloto, Gaby34355, Fernanda, Floor Sakura y a Yuri-chan ^^ Gracias por leer y comentar ^^ esta adaptación XD**

**Por cierto el próximo capítulo se llama "Los sentimientos de la conejita" ^^ nos vemos, se cuidan XD**


	4. Los sentimientos de la conejita

**Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo cuatro ^^ de esta adaptación… pues comencemos XD**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La conejita y el lobo**

_Mikan es una tímida chica, que se encuentra con unos pervertidos en el tren cuando vuelve a casa. Natsume un chico lindo y admirado por las chicas de la zona, es su salvador. ¿Qué sucederá con "la conejita" cuando "el lobo" se ofrezca voluntariamente a enseñarle a no mostrarse indefensa?_

**- Capítulo IV -**

**Los sentimientos de la conejita **

- Ah… - suspiro mientras me encuentro sonrojada y casi desnuda, tumbada en el pasto con Natsume entre mis piernas… - Ah-h… - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ayer me dolía… pero… hoy es tan…? Mi cuerpo siente mucho placer… me siento rara… pienso mientras el pelinegro que se encuentra sobre mi me dala vuelta y vuelve a entrar en mi… - ¡Ahh! – es lo único que puedo decir…

- Nooo… - digo, la verdad es que no puedo soportar tanto placer, así que trato de escapar, pero Natsume me sostiene fuerte mente de mis caderas

- No vas a escapar – dice con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se quita la corbata y con ella me amarra de las manos, para impedir que me aleje de él

- ah – digo por la sorpresa que siento al ver como el pelinegro entierra su cabeza entre mis piernas… "¡No me hagas sentir más placer del que siento!" reclamo en mi mente, pero lo único que puedo hacer es gemir mientras mi rostro se sonroja aun más

- Te voy a atar… a mi cuerpo – escucho decir a Natsume una vez que se separa de mi parte más intima y me ve fijamente… mientras se arrodilla nuevamente entre mis piernas

- ¡No! – grito de pacer al sentí como llega mi primer orgasmo… sin embargo Natsume me cubre la boca con su mano impidiendo que vuelva a decir algo – Mnn – es lo único que se escucha de mi, mientras mis lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos…

Una vez que todo termina Natsume me desata las manos y se levanta… - Bueno… Adiós – dice una vez que se arregla su uniforme y se va alejando lentamente de mí…

- Este –lo detengo – Natsume… - El voltea hacia mi - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿A qué hora vas a tomar mañana el tren? – pregunto, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda cuando él me lanza una fría mirada

- No trates de averiguar cosas sobre mi – contesta cortante y después se marcha. Esto es lo que me hace comprender que mi existencia para él es solamente física… y no podre pedirle más que esto…

Yo soy solamente una conejita con la cual él juguetea… me quedo un rato mas ahí tirada sobre el pasto… ya que duele saber la verdad…

Pero a pesar de eso, sigo tomando el mismo tren… y dejo que me lo haga una y otra vez…

Como todos los días… Dejándome llevar… si esto continua yo… ¡voy a terminar enamorándome de Natsume de verdad!

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice mientras pasa su lengua por todo mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis labios – Hoy estas más sensible que otras veces – me dice mientras centra su mirada carmesí con la mía… con una leve sonrisa…

Yo me sonrojo y él une nuestros labios… mientras siento su lengua entrar en mi boca pienso que seguramente debe ser porque…por que Natsume… pero dejo de pensar y enredo mis brazos en su cuello para atraerlo más a mi… Pero aun así estoy consciente que no quiero seguir así.

No quiero seguir siendo la conejita…

- ¡No! – Grito al ver que Natsume se aleja una vez que hemos terminado – No quiero seguir así –digo con tristeza… él me mira fijamente

- Ya veo – me dice con enfado – Entonces esta será la última vez, me divertí mucho… Adiós – termina con una sonrisa burlona

- Ah – es lo único que sale de mi boca al ver marchar a Natsume "¿No puede ser lo que yo quiero?" pienso al perder de vista por completo a Natsume… ¿entonces no voy a poder ser más que una conejita con la cual el juguetee?

Hace lo que le da la gana conmigo y ¿no puedo pedirle más que eso?...y entonces comienzo a llorar nuevamente… - Natsume – susurro… pero sé que él no podrá escucharme…

**Continuara…**

**O.O maldito Natsume ó.ó arderas en el infierno ó.ó… jajá bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^ a por cierto Gracias a Floor Sakura, camilaflordeloto, eve-tsuki, yuri-chan, Mia-sakura-himesama, maylu-liya y**** Florencia que lee y comentaron esta adaptación *-* **

**Bueno pues ya me voy ¬¬ tengo mucho sueño… el siguiente capítulo se llama "Dame más" ^^ bueno cuídense XD**


	5. Dame más

**Hola! bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 ^^ ya solo faltan dos para acabar *-* jajá**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La conejita y el lobo**

_Mikan es una tímida chica, que se encuentra con unos pervertidos en el tren cuando vuelve a casa. Natsume un chico lindo y admirado por las chicas de la zona, es su salvador. ¿Qué sucederá con "la conejita" cuando "el lobo" se ofrezca voluntariamente a enseñarle a no mostrarse indefensa?_

**- Capitulo V –**

**Dame más **

Un día mas… pienso mientras camino por los pasillos… aun no entiendo como tengo la fuerza necesaria para sostener los libros que llevo en las manos… _"¿De verdad estas conforme con esta situación Mikan?"_ me pregunte mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, toda esta situación me estaba acabando.

- **Oye… ¿no te parece que Mikan Sakura últimamente esta rara?** – Escuche decir a unos chicos en los pasillos, aun así no les preste atención y seguí caminando

- **Si, antes parecía estar mejor… no se…** - contesto su amigo – **Ahora es como si su existencia fuera desagradable… **

Ignoro los comentarios y entro al salón… sin embargo desde que no me encuentro con Natsume puedo sentir que mi cuerpo arde desde su interior…

- **¡¿He, de verdad?! ¡¿Natsume?! **– una voz que se escucha desde el interior del salón me saca de mis pensamientos - **¿En el bar al que vamos siempre? hace mucho que no lo veo por ahí** – Decía mientras hablaba por teléfono una chica pelinegra de mi clase con una gran sonrisa.

¿Y ahora que hago…? Me sonrojo con solo recordar el rostro de Natsume… ya que mi cuerpo actúa antes que mi mente, llevo una mano a mi pecho solo para sentir lo rápido que trabaja mi corazón… - **Últimamente no salió ni una vez con nosotras** – seguía su conversación mi compañera… sin embargo con solo escuchar su nombre yo… - **Esta bien, entonces hoy voy a ir**… - pero antes de que pueda terminar su frase corro hacia ella y la tomo del brazo… ya no aguanto…

- **Llévame a mi también **– le pido… Mientras ella se sorprende. Tengo que hablarle claramente a Natsume.

- **Mira, ese que esta allá, es Natsume** – dice la chica una vez que estamos en el bar, no tiene por que acompañarme hacia él ya que rápidamente lo localizo, rodeado de amigos mientras sonríe y platica con un chico rubio de ojos azules… Natsume…

- **Hey… esa chica** – dice el chico rubio cuando me acerco a la mesa donde se encuentra Natsume… él voltea hacia donde yo me encuentro y puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, tal vez jamás se imagino que yo iría a buscarlo

- **Mikan… tu…** - dice mientras se levanta de su asiento, pero su amigo lo interrumpe

- **¿Mikan? Natsume… ¿Ya la conocías?...** – pregunta el chico con confusión mientras voltea verme y después a Natsume…

- **Natsume yo…** - trato de decir, pero parece como si mi voz se negara a salir… aun así tengo que decirle… lo que siento por él - **házmelo… no me importa ser solo una conejita** – suelto mientras me abrazo a mi misma… jamás creí que llegara a necesitar a Natsume de tal manera…

- **¡¿Qué?!** – exclama el chico de ojos azules con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero lo que menos me importa es saber la reacción de los demás… lo que me importa ahora es saber la respuesta de Natsume quien cambia su expresión de sorpresa por una más seria

- **Lárgate** – ¡¿Eh?! Me dice apartando su mirada - **¡Que te vayas!** – me grita… sin más que decir yo salgo corriendo del lugar…

Pero antes de alejarme escucho que él amigo de Natsume dice – **Hay, ¿Qué es eso de "conejita"? y ¿Por qué la corres? si no me equivoco… tu** – sin embargo Natsume lo para gritándole que se calle.

Una vez que me encuentro corriendo por la calle me siento un poco más tranquila, ya que se lo pude decir… pude transmitirle mis sentimientos…aunque ya sabía desde un principio que todo iba a terminar así. Por eso no estoy triste…

"_No estoy triste…"_ me digo mientras salgo del tren una vez que llega a la estación donde se encuentra mi casa… cuando llegue allá podre pensar mejor las cosas y tratare de olvidar todo, _"Natsume",_ pienso… incluso ahora con solo pensar en su nombre mi cuerpo arde…No puedo creer que me haya vuelto así…

Tengo que resignarme… ya que por más que suba a ese tren Natsume… no va a esta… - **Natsume…** - digo sorprendida ¿Qué hace aquí?

**Continuará…**

**O.O que Mikan tan ****valiente ¬¬ jajá bueno pues solo faltan dos capítulos… mmm antes de irme me gustaría agradecerle a Floor Sakura, eve-tsuki, camilaflordeloto, maylu-liya y sakura-san29 gracias por leer y comentar XD **

**Pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que será a finales de esta semana (es que tengo que actualizar "Una vez más" y "Siempre mía" ^^u) el siguiente capítulo se llama… "Te quiero" *-* jajá Cuídense XD**


	6. Te quiero

**Hola bueno lamento la tardanza es que… he tenido mucha tarea ^^u y unos problemas, pero ya espero ponerme al corriente con todas las historias, para así poder terminar ya todo en mayo XD **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La conejita y el lobo**

_Mikan es una tímida chica, que se encuentra con unos pervertidos en el tren cuando vuelve a casa. Natsume un chico lindo y admirado por las chicas de la zona, es su salvador. ¿Qué sucederá con "la conejita" cuando "el lobo" se ofrezca voluntariamente a enseñarle a no mostrarse indefensa?_

**- Capitulo VI –**

**Te quiero**

Tengo que resignarme… ya que por más que suba a ese tren Natsume… no va a esta… - **Natsume…** - digo sorprendida ¿Qué hace aquí? Me pregunto al ver al pelinegro frente a mi encima de una motocicleta negra - **¡Natsume! **– grito acercándome a él.

- **¡Idiota!** - me grita bajando de la motocicleta – **Te dije que no te mostraras indefensa delante de otros hombres **– me regaño

- **Ah** – dije confundida y algo intimidada por ver su cara de enojo, sin embargo me percate de algo - **¿Cómo sabes en que estación me bajo?** – pregunte al pelinegro

Vi claramente como el chico de ojos carmesí se sonrojo – **Porque te estuve observando… **- contesto fijando su mirada en mi, _"¿Eh?"_ ¿Acaso Natsume Hyuga ha estado siguiéndome? – **Desde el primer momento en que te vi… siempre te quedas papando moscas mientras los otros suben al tren… y entonces lo pierdes…** - dice con una mirada pensativa – **otras veces logras llegar a tiempo y ayudas a subir a las viejitas. Entonces les pides el asiento a hombres con cara de malo. Eres tan hermosa que podía dejar de mirarte **– desvió la mirada ya que el sonrojo de sus mejillas era más notorio – **Me parece que no te diste cuenta pero… le gustas a muchos chicos. De hecho mis amigos estaban todos locos por ti **- ¿Qué está diciendo?

"_No me digas que…" _pensé al sentir mis mejillas calentarse provocando que se sonrojaran… - **por eso… **- siguió hablando –** quería que fueras mía, aunque tuviera que forzarte a serlo **– hizo sus manos puño y los apretó con fuerza – **Me gustas… **- dijo fijando nuevamente su mirada color carmesí a mi… Parece mentira… pero aun así se lo que realmente quiero… un sensación de alegría me invadió… al pensar que Natsume era el que estaba tras de mi…

- **¡Natsume!** – grite corriendo la poca distancia que nos separaba y extendí mis brazos, para así poder abrazarlo… sentirlo como no lo había podido hacer desde hace días, aun no puedo creer que nuestros corazones también estuviesen unidos…

Al parecer la conejita acorralada se enamoro del lobo… pero fue una trampa que este puso… una trampa dulce y dolorosa… me aferre a Natsume y este me acercaba mas a él para poder besarme…

Natsume unió nuestros labios – **Quiero que seas mi conejita para toda la vida** – pidió pidió el pelinegro una vez que nos alejamos para tomar aire con una sonrisa seductora, provocando un sonrojo en mi

- **¡Si!** – respondí… por fin estaría a lado de la persona que tanto quiero… _"Esta vez, ya como tu novia… Quiero que me des mas de ti" _ Desee.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno ya solo falta un capitulo XD gracias a ****eve-tsuki, Floor Sakura, sakura-san29, camilaflordeloto y maylu-liya por leer y comentar… bueno espero subir el ultimo capitulo al final de esta semana XD Siguiente y ultimo capitulo **_**"Los sentimientos del lobo" **_

**Nos vemos XD cuídense **


	7. Los sentimientos del lobo

**Hola! ^^ Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero aquí les traigo el ultimo capítulo de esta adaptación del manga "Dame más" de la autora Mayu Shinjo ^^ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La conejita y el lobo**

_Mikan es una tímida chica, que se encuentra con unos pervertidos en el tren cuando vuelve a casa. Natsume un chico lindo y admirado por las chicas de la zona, es su salvador. ¿Qué sucederá con "la conejita" cuando "el lobo" se ofrezca voluntariamente a enseñarle a no mostrarse indefensa?_

**- Capitulo VII –**

**Los sentimientos del lobo **

No puedo apartar los ojos de mi novia.

Es como si dejara una conejita entre una manada de lobos.

- ¿Estás sola? – escuche que llamaban a alguien a lo lejos, voltee para encontrarme con mi queridísima novia siendo acosada por dos chicos… malditos.

- Eh este… - trata de decir Mikan, pero al parecer está demasiado asustada.

- ¿Estas libre ahora? – insisten los chicos acercándose lentamente a mi castaña, mientras yo me apresuro a ir con ella.

- No… No lo estoy – contesta con inocencia. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Otra vez?!

- ¡Mikan! – no aguanto y grito su nombre. Ella gira la cabeza rápidamente para mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa, sin embargo, los otros chicos no están tan felices como mi novia.

- Natsume – Mikan se acerca rápidamente a mí, sin embargo yo aun veía seriamente a los otros chicos, hasta que deciden irse.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunte con malestar a la castaña que se encontraba frente a mí, mientras con un dedo golpeaba su frente.

- Este… - susurro sobando su frente.- Me preguntaron por una calle y les dije como llegar hasta ahí. Entonces me preguntaron si estaba libre… pero les dije que no, que estaba muy ocupada. Entonces me preguntaron si quería ir a algún lado… y entonces, y entonces…

-¡Tonta! – la interrumpí, ¿tan inocente es? – ¡¿No te das cuenta que estaban tratando de ligarte?! Si tantas ganas tienes de irte con otro hombre, entonces ve… Adiós. – Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar… sé que no es su culpa, pero me hierve la sangre con solo verla hablar con otros hombres.

- Natsume – me llamo… pero no le hice caso… - ¡No! - grito mientras me sujetaba de mi uniforme… ¡No puede ser! _"No voltees Natsume… si lo haces… ya sabes cómo terminaras…" _me aconsejo mi conciencia. Pero lo malo es que nunca le hago caso… - ¡Lo siento Natsume! ¡Por favor, no te enojes! – pidió mi castaña con los ojos brillosos. – Yo… Voy a hacer todo lo que me digas.

Demonios.

Ahora… no voy a poder… contener mis deseos.

- Esto no funciona, no importa cuántas veces te lo repita, sigues mostrándote indefensa ante otros. – comente tratando de calmarme. Sin embargo sentí como mi cara enrojecía… - Parece que quieres que te de unas cuantas lecciones mas… - Después acaricie su mejilla sonrojada.

Al parecer no logre calmarme… ya que hoy mismo voy a tomarla como mi presa y devorarla lentamente…

- Vamos - susurre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡No! – Gimió Mikan cuando me adentre en ella – Natsume… No seas tan bruto – reclamo, sin embargo no me detuve, jamás puedo hacerlo – Siento que me rom… - pero no termino su frase ya que cubrí su boca con mi mano y me acerque a su oído

– Hasta que no te quedes quieta, no me detendré… - susurre para después morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja…

Con solo verla así de sonrojada, no me puedo detener. Además ella es MI conejita… no tengo tiempo para andar tratándola con delicadeza…

- Que cruel eres, Natsume… - reclamo Mikan una vez que terminamos… - Hoy íbamos a tener una cita… así no puedo ir a ninguna parte… - se cubrió con la blusa de su uniforme.

Maldición.

Lo hice otra vez… - Es culpa tuya. Cuanto más te resistes mas quiero hacerlo, y como escapas, te persigo… - trate de defenderme, pero al parecer no tengo buenos argumentos…

Aunque es la verdad.

Mikan no dijo nada – Si reflexionas un poco, vas a ver que es culpa tuya que actué así… - reclame. Pero no me di cuenta que la castaña se había acercado lentamente a mí para después besar mi mejilla… - ¿eh? – dije confundido mientras la veía a los ojos… Estaba sonrojada.

- Entonces si no puedo escapar, tendré que atacarte – dijo aun mas sonrojada… pero también yo me sonroje…

Otra vez… Demonios.

- ¡Tonta, eres demasiado adorable! – Grite – ¡Una vez más! – me abalance a ella.

- ¿Eh? – fue lo último que pronuncio cuando yo comencé a besarla.

Y así termina nuestra cita… Claro, si a esto se le puede llamar cita, ya que seguramente mañana también se va a repetir lo mismo… Pero no puedo evitarlo.

**Fin**

**Esto es todo ^^ bueno una vez más Gracias por leer XD a Floor Sakura, sakura-san29, Lissy – Chan, camilaflordeloto, kary2343 y a todos los demás ^^. **

**Se cuidan :D**


End file.
